


Waiting

by Juanibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Someone Help Will Graham, Will's sad and scared and needs a hug, ect - Freeform, prison fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanibal/pseuds/Juanibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will waits in his cell in the BSHCI for the inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I wrote this absolutely ages ago and never had any intentions of posting it but then lost a bet so here we are. I really suck at proof reading to please point out any mistakes you see and I hope you all enjoy it. I might continue it I might not it really depends on what kind of reaction it gets.

Every tiny sound makes him jump, every clang, every footstep. He starts to hear things that aren't happening, nothing big just the footsteps fleeing into silence. Every tremour is amplified a hundredfold by his vivid imagination. He only realises this when he hears the buzz at the end of the hallway for real. It runs through his ears, his blood runs cold and he freezes on the spot unable to move and forgetting to breathe. Stopped dead in his tracks not wanting to hear anymore for once willing his mind to be making things up again, but he can hear it. As clear as day. 4 men at least were marching down the hallway towards his cell, towards him. He does his best to rationalise the situation, there are 3 other men on his row the guards, now drawing ever closer, could be coming for any of them. But as the footsteps continued Will begins to cross off each of the others in his head they've gone too far for Miggs, too far for Harvey, too far for...

And then he sees them, the white uniforms come into view. He had miscounted. There were 5 of them.

"Mr Graham?" The largest asks. Will nods with his jaw clamped shut, worried that if he opened his mouth a scream would escape. He knows he wouldn't be able to stop.

"We're just going to take you to ECT now. Dr. Chilton told you yesterday. Do you remember?" Another nod. The head orderly gives him a friendly smile.

"Ok then, you know the drill; hands above your head and face the wall" Will does so with a final glance at his bed (if it could be called that), where he had hidden his precious memories, praying they wouldn't search his cell while he was gone.

They had told him to expect memory loss and confusion as a result of the Electroconvulsive therapy. But Will was determined that wouldn't be happening to him. Memory is all he has, full of hole and doubts as it is, it's still everything he has and has ever had. Still stuggling with the empty voids of lost time he had used the minimal writing materials he had been granted to write everything he knew about himself and where he was in cramped handwriting on a crumpled sheet of paper. Now hidden under his thin mattress. He just can't afford to lose what's left of him.

He is pulled back to reality when his arms are pulled behind him and secured with a click. Nis hands are now shaking from the pure fear running through him. He takes a shuddery breath in an effort to calm himself. Barney, who could almost feel the terror radiating from Will, puts a firm hand on Will's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing, you'll be under the whole time" Will nods again, not saying anything, not saying that it wasn't the pain he's worried about.

As he is lead out of his cell his legs start to turn to jelly and are stuggling to support him. The walk seems to take forever but as he walks he repeats to himself over and over in his head...  
"My name is Will Graham. I am in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminaly Insane, but I don't belong here, I was framed by Hannibal Lecter, I am innocent. I am innocent."

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
